Grandes Esperanzas
by Artemisia
Summary: Hermione vuelve de su estado inconciente y lo unico que necesita en estos momentos tan tragicos es a un amigo que la pueda escuchar y comprender. Necesita porder sacar todo el dolor que tiene guardado, por eso Ron la ayudara...
1. Default Chapter

Ella caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del colegio; una lagrima negra   
rodaba en ese momento por su mejilla; su cara pronunciaba un tremendo y penetrante dolor;   
sus pasos eran torpes...  
- no lo entiendo- decía entre sollozos- no puede ser verdad. el juro q me quería, por q??  
  
Estaba inmersa en un mundo sin salida, un gran ardor en su pecho la hacia cada ves mas débil.  
llego a un pasillo, el cual no tenia salida, se afirmo en la pared y lentamente se fue deslizando   
en ella...  
  
la chica no soporto mas... cayo en un mar de lagrimas, cada una de ellas  
expresaba el sufrimiento que estaba viviendo; cada una de ellas expresaba   
su amor desilusionado; cada una de ellas expresaba la mentira y el engaño...  
  
Deseba estar en un sueño, despertar y saber que podría ser irreal, solo un... sueño. Pero era tan   
real... como ella.  
  
Agachaba su cabeza cada vez que recordaba lo que había visto. Intentaba no recordar, pero era  
imposible  
  
  
- como puedo sacar estas imágenes de mi mente- dijo-aunque sé, que es difícil. No quiero ser  
masoquista con migo misma, pero no puedo borrarlas. Me es imposible aniquilar esto.  
Me hubiera gustado no haber llegado ahí en ese preciso instante, así no estaría sufriendo,  
preferiría ser engañada pero sin que yo lo supiera.  
Por que!!??- grito la chica, tan fuerte que hizo retumbar en cada extremo del pasillo su llanto  
desesperado- Te entregue mi amor; mis ilusiones y las derramaste una a una en un solo instante.  
  
Volvió a agachar su cabeza y de nuevo se hundió en llantos.... Se hacia a cada momento preguntas  
¿por que no me supo valorar? fue la ultima que se hizo...  
  
Su desesperación llego a tal punto que la respiración se le acelero, sus ojos se desorbitaron,   
su piel estaba pálida....Se levanto bruscamente, cerro los ojos, no supo mas del mundo y....   
cayo al suelo desmayada.  
  
Estaba todo su cuerpo envuelto en una capa de sudor; ardiendo en fiebre y sin nadie a su lado   
para socorrerla...  
  
  
-no puede ser!- dijo una voz lejana  
  
El chico corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente que estaba tirado en el suelo  
  
- Hermione. Hermione - decía a gritos- que te paso?. Estas ardiendo en fiebre y toda sudada.  
Tendré que llevarla a la enfermería ahora mismo.  
  
El chico partió a toda prisa hacia la enfermería llevando a Hermione en sus brazos.  
Trataba de esquivar a todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino.  
  
- con permiso- decía nervioso- cuidado, no te cruces en mi camino, no ves que esta desmayada...  
siguió así hasta que llego a la entrada de la enfermería.  
  
- señora pomfrey!- grito mirando en todas direcciones- es urgente, por favor venga rápido  
- ya voy, ya voy- dijo la enfermera.  
- apresúrese, esta muy mal  
- dios santo!- dijo la señora pomfrey, apenas llego al lado del chico- que le ocurrió?  
- no lo se- respondió el chico de ojos verdes esmeraldas- la encontré tirada en el suelo;   
inconsciente...  
- pues... si no sabes que le ocurrió, la mantendré en observación. Luego cuando despierte,  
le preguntare que le paso y le haré los análisis necesarios...  
  
Puedes quedarte tranquilo, vete a tu ultima clase, yo me quedare en todo memento con ella.  
  
- esta bien...-dijo el chico- me iré un poco mas tranquilo, confió en sus cuidados.  
- vete que ya es casi es hora de clases- dijo la señora Pomfrey- puedes venir después que   
terminen Harry...  
- vendré a verla, apenas terminen...- dijo Harry acercándose a la salida de la enfermería  
  
El chico de pelo negro azabache salió corriendo, para no llegar tarde a sus clases.  
  
-quedan 5 minutos para que empiece Pociones-decía Harry. y si no me doy prisa, Snape me liquidara  
y... de solo pensar eso me dan escalofríos.  
  
  
Harry llego a la sala de pociones un poco agitado y con gotas de transpiración...  
  
- señor potter- dijo una voz fría que provenía del interior del aula- se atreve a llegar tarde   
a mi clase...  
O es que a caso la fama se le ha subido a la cabeza y piensa que puede hacer lo que se le pega   
la gana en todas partes?.   
  
-profesor, yo...  
-a mis clases no llega nadie tarde me ha escuchado famosísimo "niño que vivió"?- interrumpió   
abruptamente el profesor Snape.  
- yo... lo siento- dijo Harry con la cabeza agachada y el seño fruncido.  
- por su osadía potter pagara un severo castigo- dijo snape con una sonrisa de satisfacción  
que no trataba de disimular por ningún motivo.  
  
El Profesor Severus Snape, que en hace honor a su nombre. Es el mas estricto y amargado   
de todo el colegio. Ha hecho hasta lo imposible por molestar a Harry y quitarles puntos a   
los Gryffindor en estos seis años que lleva Harry en Hogwarts.  
  
-después de clases le diré su castigo señor... Potter- dijo el profesor, con una expresión  
de repudio al pronunciar el apellido de Harry.  
  
Seguramente le hacia recordar a su antiguo rival "James Potter". El padre de Harry. Quien fue  
atacado junto con la madre de Harry (Lily Potter) por Lord Voldemort hace 15 años atrás...  
  
- esta bien- dijo Harry entre dientes.  
- ve, siéntate y guarda silencio, por que una interrupción tuya y me asegurare que no estés   
en el colegio para el próximo baile de navidad.  
  
Harry sin articular palabra alguna se dirigió a su asiento, y se quedo callado por todo   
el resto de la clase se pociones. 


	2. Grandes Esperanzas

HOLA!! bueno... este es el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste, espero sus   
opiniones.  
  
  
2º capitulo "Los amigos estan para ayudar"  
  
  
- muy bien mañana quiero todo el trabajo este terminado y perfectamente redactado- dijo el   
profesor Snape con una mirada fría dirigida a sus alumnos- y tu Potter te quedaras para ver tu castigo.  
  
- Ron, ve a ver como sigue Hermione estoy muy preocupado por ella- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento.  
- esta bien- afirmo Ron y salió de inmediato en dirección a la enfermería  
  
Harry se dirigió a la oficina del profesor Snape mientras todos los alumnos se iban a sus salas comunes.  
  
El chico abrió la puerta de la oficina de Snape lentamente. Sentía un poco de Nerviosismo. El solo pensar que estaría ahí con el profesor que mas detesta, le hacia percibir muchos escalofríos.  
(n/a me gustaría ser unos de esos escalofríos, para recorrer su muy buen   
dotado cuerpo ¿piensan lo mismo?)   
  
-profesor- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa  
- ya era hora- dijo Snape con una mirada fulmínate- pensé que tendría que agregarle otro castigo mas, por llegar tarde.  
Harry no dijo ni una palabra, para así no agrandar mas su castigo. Seria difícil de imaginar que con Snape su castigo fuera pequeño.  
  
- he estado pensando en su castigo, señor Potter...y lo mejor que usted podría hacer, es ayudar al señor Filch a limpiar los trofeos por una semana completa, después de clases....  
  
- gracias por darme tan difícil castigo, estoy seguro que me costara mucho desempeñarlo- dijo Harry cáusticamente.  
  
Harry empezó a mirar determinadamente cada rincón de la oficina del profesor Severus. Desde el imperceptible detalle, hasta cada frasco de ingredientes de las estanterías.  
El chico se acerco a un estante repleto de libros que contenían títulos como:  
"Las Mejores Pociones del Milenio"; "Conviértase en un Gran experto de D.C.A.O"; etc.  
  
-Potter!!- dijo Snape con una voz firme que retumbaba en toda su oficina-Su estatus de "celebridad" no le da derecho a fisgonear en mis pertenencias. O es que quiere otro castigo, y esta vez me encargare que sea lo mas severo que se ha echo en mil años... Solo piénselo señor Potter... solo piénselo.  
  
- so,so solo estaba leyendo los títulos de sus libros, profesor- dijo Harry un poco nervioso   
  
-mejor vete Potter, antes que me fastidie. Tu solo me molestas...- dijo Snape con el ceño   
extremadamente fruncido.  
  
Harry salió inmediatamente de la oficina del estricto y amargado profesor.  
  
Con el nerviosismo, el joven de ojos verdes cautivantes no había tenido tiempo suficiente de   
pensar en lo que había provocado el desmayo de su novia.  
  
Y si es que tiene una enfermedad..grave- pensó el chico.  
  
Se fue caminando lentamente en dirección a la dependencia. Entre cada pensamiento que le rondaba en su mente llego a pensar...  
  
Y.. si descubrió que la engañe con Cho... No puede ser, es imposible.  
  
Harry, Harry, tu y tus pesimismos momentáneos  
  
  
El ni se imaginaba que todo lo que había pasado su novia, había sido exactamente  
por...un vil y cruel...ENGAÑO!  
Los había descubierto in fraganti. A el y a Cho....  
  
  
"FLASH BACK"  
  
-Señorita Granger!!- dijo la enfermera un tanto exaltada y acercándose hacia la camilla donde estaba la chica.  
  
Hermione se incorporo lentamente de la cama. Froto su mano en la cabeza y se alboroto el cabello aun mas de como lo tenia.  
  
-que me ocurrió?  
- se desmayo señorita Granger- contesto madame Pomfrey- Estuvo por dos horas y medias inconsciente...  
  
La joven cerro los ojos y fueron cayendo por sus mejillas dos pequeñas lagrimas. Aquellas lagrimas parecían diminutos rocíos que descendían con tranquilidad de luceros encendidos de un inmenso y eterno dolor.  
Que por mucho esfuerzo y lucha que pusiera de su parte, no lograría olvidar a ese hombre que le juro "AMOR POR SIEMPRE". Y que compartió muchos años de linda, sincera e irrompible amistad, junto con Ron Weasley.  
Los tres solo un par de veces en cinco años anteriores, habían estado distanciados,   
pero siempre, la amistad, era mucho mas fuerte que el orgullo de cada uno o cualquier superficialidad...  
  
- por que llora señorita Granger?- pregunto la enfermera con notoria preocupación  
- no se preocupe madame Pomfrey. Solo...solo... es que tengo algunos problemas...pero no son de   
mayor... importancia.  
- si yo o fuera mujer, señorita Granger...- dijo madame Pomfrey- Esas lagrimas no son por problemillas insignificantes, mas bien son producidos por ese pequeño, pero grande en asuntos de sentir. Son problemas de su corazón, señorita.  
A todas las mujeres nos hacen sufrir esos malditos... hombres...  
  
  
Al decir aquello, los ojos de madame Pomfrey demostraban el haber tenido alguna pena del pasado, que se encontraba escondida en lo mas subrepticio de su alma...  
  
- Veo que entre mujeres no se puede ocultar nada relacionado con ese tema- dijo Hermione con una  
leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
- disculpe señorita Granger si mi comentario fue un poco inoportuno, pero pasaron miles de   
pensamientos en mi mente y no pude evitar el comentario.  
- no se preocupe- dijo Hermione acomodando la almohada del respaldo de la cama- No fue por ningún motivo inoportuno...   
  
  
Hermione y madame Pomfrey siguieron platicando agustamente por un gran lapso de tiempo.  
  
Tocaron a la puerta...  
  
- ya voy- dijo madame Pomfrey- un momento por favor... te dejare que de seguro hay algún alumno de primer años accidentado.  
- gracias por escucharme madame Pomfrey- dijo Hermione sonriéndole a la enfermera.  
  
Madame Pomfrey se dirigió a abrir la puerta.  
Mientras tanto Hermione agarro un libro que se encontraba en el velador del costado derecho de  
la cama. Y empezó a leerlo tranquilamente.  
  
- hace una hora que despertó- dijo la enfermera- Ya se encuentra totalmente repuesta, pero quiero asesorarme de que no volverá a ocurrir.  
  
Hermione giro la cabeza hacia donde provenía la conversación.  
  
- pase esta en esa habitación- dijo madame Pomfrey apuntando al cuarto  
  
El chico se dirigió donde la enfermera se lo indico.  
  
- hola!!- dijo el chico apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta, proporcionándole un aire sensual  
- Ron!!.Que bueno que vienes. Me siento muy mal...  
  
A la chica le volvieron a brotar lagrimas, esta vez seria su desahogo. Estaba con su mejor... amigo. Necesitaba estar con alguien a su lado y botar todo lo que sentía en ese momento.  
  
  
Hermione no quería pensar que en cualquier momento llegaría su "novio"...¡claro!   
  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ojala les haya gustado y les deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD!! y un prospero AÑO NUEVO!  
espero Reviews... 


End file.
